Hard Times
by Rihou
Summary: I suck at summaries,I just hope you like it and that this story is in second POV. Also this story takes place when the Marauders were in school. None of you have to read my story its just here so that people who read it on other sites doon't copy.
1. Chapter 1 and Character info

Hard Times: A Remus Love Story

By

Valarie N. Seabaugh

**Name**: Raven Angela Williams

**Nickname**: Ray-Ray

**Age**: 16

**School**: Hogwarts

**Year**: Sixth

**Hair**: Dirty-Blonde with Blonde and Black Highlights

**Height**: 5'5"

**Eyes**: Grayish Green

**Body Type**: any type you want

**Clothes**: You don't have your school robes yet, so you wear anything you want, but you always wear the colors; black, white, red, blue, green, purple, silver, and maybe hot pink, but that's the only pink you wear!

**Characters**: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Tamra, Dodi, Lauren, Ryan, Soccoro, Kendra, Valarie

**Background**: You lived in America for ten years, but, before America you lived in England. You have an American/British accent. Your best friend is Lily Evans and you when you moved away, you too stayed in contact. People think your gothic or a punker, but, your not you just like the dark cloths. You are also an animagus; your form is a white wolf with grayish-green eyes, and you learned how to be one while you hid from your Dad up in the attic of your house. Your Dad turned very abusive after your real mom was murdered. And your Dad's girlfriend, whom you have to call her "mom", is also very abusive to you.

"Talking"

'Actions'

_Thinking/Thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

(Still in America)

You're sitting in your room, writing a letter to your best friend, Lily Evens, while your door is closed and locked with a chair under the knob.

_Lily,_

_How is your summer break so far? I was wondering if I could spend the rest with you and maybe stay for school for a year. That is…if it's--"_

_'Bang Bang Bang'_

"YOU BITCH! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" your "mom" yelled you start to panic because if your "mom" was yelling, your dad will break down the door…again. So you start to write again, but really fast:

…_anyway please reply if you can ASAP!_

_Love, Ray-ray_

That's when the banging started to get so bad; the hinges on the door were shaking. You quickly fold the letter and run to your fruit bat ( A/N: yes fruit bat, cuz I like fruit bats), Rouge, and tied the letter to her leg.

"Please take this to Lily," The hinges were almost off and you really stated to get jittery, "and hurry as fast as you can!"

You quickly opened the window and Rouge, flew out and went really fast. You watch her and tune out everything, as if you were in a trance, not even hearing the door being literally broken down by your father.

_Rouge you're my last hope_

The next thing you know is a huge pain on the side of your face and your head having contact with the floor. Though you say nothing you face held fear, shock, and sorrow as your father starts to rip your clothes off. That's when you came back to reality. You started to scream and struggle though you know it won't do anything, only make him more "excited" as he lies on top of you and leans into whisper in your ear.

"You can scream all you want; it won't change the fact that I know you want this."

He then grabbed you face to make you look at him and then forcibly kisses you shoving his tongue into your mouth, then you did a very bold thing by biting down on his tongue. He then pulls back and slaps you so hard that you blacked out. There, you lie on your bedroom floor only in bra and underwear with your father straddling you with nothing on but his pants.

"I know your just going toLOVE this" he whispers in your ear as he picks you up and puts you on your bed then got on top of you again. He then caresses your check and starts to unbuckle his pants when you started to wake up. You slowly turn your head to look up at him and start to move your leg then hit him really hard in-between his legs. You fathers expression changes from amusement quickly to pain and doubled over and off the bed with a thud. Then you quickly got off the bed and put on a bathrobe on and ran out of your room to the attic as you hear your father getting up, running and yelling after you. And you, being smaller than him, you run faster and is already in the attic pushing heavy boxes over the attic door, flap, thingy (A/N: I have no clue what the thing is called ). Then you sit down panting away from the door, and then pulled your knees up to your chest and laud your head down in your knees and cried silently.

_I have to get out of here…_

You get up after a few minutes and open the attic window so when Rouge comes back she can come through the window.

_Rouge…Please...Hurry…I don't know how much longer I can last…_

Then you lie down on some blankets that were up there, from the last time you were up there when you would go just to get away from everything and read about being and animagus, and cover up, closing your eyes, and slowly, silently cry your self into a dreamless yet peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You wake up about midnight or so to the little noises of Rouge trying to get your attention. You groan while you open your eyes to the big brownish-red eyes of your only friend in America. You sit up with Rouge clinging to the front of your bathrobe. You look down at your precious little baby (A/N: that what you think of her.), and a small smile forms on your face as you lift your hand to pet her. After about five minutes of petting her you stop and take Lily's letter out of the little container that has a leather strap to go across Rouge's chest. You unroll the parchment and started to read it:

_Hey Ray-Ray,_

_My summer break has been great so far, and I asked my parents if you could stay for the rest of the summer and they said that it was ok that you could stay and also that they would owl Headmaster Dippet to see if you could stay for the last two years of school at Hogwarts. I think it would be wonderful if you could and then you could meet all of my friends. So come as soon as possible. We already have a room for you…Oh, gtg. Well see you when you get here_

_Love lots,_

_Lily_

"Oh thank you so much!" you whisper, for fear if you speak too loud your father would hear.

You look at Rouge and say "Rouge, I want you to go ahead to Lily's and stay there. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Without waiting for a response watch her fly off at an alarming rate so that when you blinked, she was gone. Then all of a sudden you hear the front door open and slam shut, you get up and look out the attic window to see both your dad and his girlfriend are leaving, going into the car and you watch them drive down the street and the turn the corner. You then quickly move the heavy box from the attic trap door and go to your room and pack everything you want: Clothes, books, your sketch books (full, blank, and half blank), all your art supplies, bathroom stuff, fruit bat things for rouge, and anything else you need into your two trunks. Then you run downstairs to the fire place where the floo powder is, you put down both of you trunks in the fire place and make sure that there is enough room for you. You grab a hand full of floo powder and say Lily's address while throwing the powder down into the fire pit. You feel the green flames lick up your legs and in a puff; you are in the Evans' living room.

"Hello, who's there?" you hear Lily's Mother say.

"It's me Mrs. Evans, Raven." You say back. As you walk out onto the cream colored carpet, you hear Lily running down the stairs and into the living room yelling your name while hugging you tightly. But as she hugs you, you wince but make no noise or facial expression so that she doesn't notice anything wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(**A/N**: Ok, I'm skipping to where you're on the train going to Hogwarts and Dippet, the headmaster, allowed you go to Hogwarts for the rest of the school years. You also have all your books that are needed but you don't have any school robes.)

You're in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express talking to Lily when all of a sudden, the compartment door opens and four boys are standing in the door way.

"Lily! My love! How have you been? Did you miss me?" said a boy with black messy hair, brown eyes, with round rim glasses. He sat down next to Lily who has an annoyed look on her face.

"I have been great….until you cam along, POTTER! And no I haven't missed you at all." Lily said while she was taking a book out, then started to read it, but then stopped abruptly and looked at you and smiled.

"Guys!" They all looked up at Lily and say in unison…"Yeah"

"Guys, this is one of my best friends, Raven Williams, and she's from the United States and now she's living with-"

"What! How come I can't live with you!" cried the boy named Potter. Lily glared at him for his outburst. "Anyway she lives with me now and will be coming to Hogwarts for the remainder of the years."

She then turned to you and said, "Ray-Ray, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, who's reading the book, Peter Pettigrew, and unfortunately James Potter." The boys either nodded or smiled towards you when Lily said their names.

"Hi…" you said quietly then looked out the window. After about a couple of hours you and Lily went to change into your robes but it was only Lily, you didn't have any yet there wasn't enough time to get them.

**(With the Boys)**

After the girls left Sirius started to talk.

"Hey, do any of you think Raven is cute?"

"Lily is the only one for me 'sigh' "

"I think she's cute. 'blushes' " said Peter

"Yeah I agree, but she's not my type" said Sirius

"Moony?" they all ask in unison.

"Hmm…What?" Remus says while looking up from his book.

"What do you think of Raven?" Sirius asked.

"Oh…umm… I think she's nice…'puts his book away and looks down' and beautiful" he says mumbling the last part hoping they won't hear, bur Sirius did.

"Ahh…"Sirius said still looking at Remus while James and Peter kept on looking from Remus to Sirius looking confused.

"Ahh…what?" said Remus.

"Oh, Nothing." Sirius said trying to look innocent.

"No, its not nothing, Padfoot. Tell me, what is it!" Remus said in a very uncharacteristic manner as his eyes start to turn yellow.

"Ok,ok, bloody hell. Its obvious you fancy the girl and you haven't even said two words to the girl 'pause' well, actually you haven't even said a word to her." Remus opens his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the compartment door opening and the girls walking in. Raven sat next to Remus and Lily much to her dislike sat next to James and was ignoring him by looking out the window.

_She's sitting right next to me and I'm not even talking to her. C'mon Remus do something!_ Remus scold at himself. Remus was just sitting there looking down at his hands in his lap, narrowing his eyes as if he's trying to burn hole straight through his hands.

"Remus?" came an angelic voice as if it was singing.

(With You)

Lily had opened the compartment door and you both walked in. You sat next to Remus and Lily sat next to James, much to her dislike and ignored him. You then looked over to Remus and he looked to be in deep thought, so you decided to talk to him.

"Remus?"

He then looked up into your eyes. As you stared into each others eyes you noticed that his eyes were yellow starting at the pupil and faded off into a light to dark brown. _Wow, he has really pretty eyes._

"Hnmm…?"

You were brought back to from you dream world to reality. You blinked a couple of times and went back to asking him something.

"Oh…umm…Remus…are you alright? You look like something is troubling you" you ask in a concerned voice.

"N-N-No…Nothing is troubling me" he stuttered.

"Oh, alright" you say in a saddened voice, because you really wanted to know…

As the train cam to a stop you got out and went up the carriages. You into and empty one and Lily and the Marauders got in, you looked out the window as the carriage started to move and you started to think.

_Wow…I can't believe it. I'm Back in England AND I'm with my best friend Lily. Also I've made new friends, hopefully. And now I have a place where I feel wanted and Hogwarts is definitely that place._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the carriage cam to a stop, you were the last to get out behind Remus, but when you got to the doorway of the carriage you saw a hand offering to help you out. You accepted the hand and got out.

"Thank you" you say.

"Welcome" says a voice, you looked up to see who the voice belonged to and you see Remus and started to blush, you turn away and start walking towards the castle, not noticing that your still holding hands with Remus (not that he minds because he's blushing too). Once you got to the entrance of the castle you finally notice that you're still holding Remus' hand. You let go of his hand while looking down so he wouldn't see you blushing.

"Sorry" you mumbled so only Remus heard.

"It's alright I-" he was cut off by Professor McGonagall. "Miss Williams?" (Me: ok I don't know if she was a professor or not while Remus was in school but I'm going to have her as a professor just for the hell of it)

"I got to go, see you later Remus" you said as you walk up to Professor McGonagall, when she looked down at you she spoke in a very serious tone and asked, "Are you Raven Angelina Williams?"

"Yes" you spoke in a quiet voice. "Follow me." You followed her up some stairs and to in front of huge double doors. You looked up in awe. You were so much in a daze that you barely heard the Professor talking to you.

"Miss Williams? MISS WILLIAMS!" professor McGonagall said sternly.

You that snapped out or you daze. "Oh Sorry" you say in an apologetic voice.

"Now that I have your attention, when the first years come I am going to take them in and when they are done being sorted. Headmaster Dippet will announce your arrival and that you are a transfer student, then, I will come and get you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor" you say now that your paying attention. You then heard that chattering of the first years coming up to the step. When they got to the top the stopped talking and followed Professor McGonagall through the huge double doors.

**(Hours passed)**

'waiting' 'waiting' 'WAITING'

You were so bored and nervous that you had forgotten you had your mini sketch pad in you pocket, but when you had remembered that huge double doors opened to reveal Professor McGonagall. "You can come in now."

You hesitated at first but went anyway. Once you got into the Great Hall you heard people whispering.

"Look, she doesn't have any school robes. Is she too poor to but any?"

"I heard that she's from America, and aren't Americans supposed to be filthy rich or something."

At that point you started to ignore there whispering and just followed the professor to the front of the hall where there was a stool and an old looking hat sitting on-top of it. Then Professor McGonagall picked the hat up and you sat down on the stool and the hat began to talk making you slightly jump.

"Don't be frightened" it said.

"Now lets see…yes, yes, right, but very difficult. You're very cunning and smart perhaps Ravenclaw... No… then where should I put you…oh…"

"What?" you asked in a whisper not even knowing it.

"You have a very special talent that no one else has, but yet, it comes with a price to pay and that's where your friends are needed to help you. Well then better beeeeee….GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled as every in at the supposedly Gryffindor table stood up clapping and cheering. You looked around and spotted Lily and went over to her and sat across from her in between Remus and Sirius. Once you sat down, you had everyone patting you on the back, congratulating you. Then when Dippet stood up and everyone went quiet. He made his speech and then food appeared and the tables. You then grabbed everything you could reach and ate to your hearts content. (**A/N**: btw you were or are very skinny from lack of food because your father and his girlfriend only gave you one meal a day to last you through the whole day even though it wasn't your choice you got use to eating like that so, you kept on eating like that and now you're just getting use to eating regular sized meals.) Everyone but Lily is starring at you of how much you ate when you were just finishing. And Lily is the only one besides her mom knows why you eat so much now.

**(Flashback)**

You were getting ready for bed, when you heard a gasp as you were taking your shirt off. You quickly turned around putting you shirt back on and stared at Lily with a saddened expression on your face.

"Ray-Ray what happened to you?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing" you said simply.

"Nothing?…NOTHING!...My god Raven I can see your ribs…"she trails off while breaking down into tears. "And all you say is NOTHING!"

You just stood there looking at the floor of your room saying nothing as a single tear falls down your check while Lily is crying too hysterical to notice.

**(End of Flashback)**

That day or should I say night you made a promise with Lily to eat normal size meals three times a day, and even still your getting use to it. And from eating so much you didn't feel so well and Lily saw this and got up while saying, "Come with me to the restrooms Ray-Ray."

You nodded and went with Lily noticing that every one you were sitting with was staring at you both as you walked out of the Great Hall. Once you got to the restrooms you immediately ran to a stall not bothering to close it and started throwing-up while Lily held your hair back while looking at you with a worried look on her face. And you didn't stop till dinner was over. Thirty minute later you came out of the stall and washed you hands and face. Then Lily lead you to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" the fat lady portrait said.

"Hippogriff" Lily said and the portrait opened to the common room. And in the common room you saw Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter sitting on the couches and in the armchairs. Remus was in and armchair, same with James. Sirius and Peter were on the couch. And Lily went to sit between Sirius and Peter, James got jealous and made Peter move to the Armchair that he was sitting in before. You, however, was just standing there watching all of this and then went to sit on the floor near the armchair Remus is in and leaned against it. After a while you were dozing off listening to Lily and James arguing over something stupid again. Soon, you fell asleep still leaning against the armchair but, you were so tired that you didn't even notice that you started to lean on Remus using his leg that was near you as a pillow. Then Remus looked down at you, seeing that you had indeed fallen asleep and started to blush because you were leaning against him.

"Look Remus is blushing" Peter said.

"Oh dear...well I can't pick her up, and I cant use the levitated spell to bring her to the dormitories, last time I did that she woke up screaming at me to put her down." Lily explained.

"Well she could sleep in our dorm with us." Sirius said in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah what a great idea Padfoot. And where will she sleep in your bed with you." James said with a sarcastic tone.

"She could sleep with Remus in his bed." said Sirius while Remus turned about a thousand shades of red by the suggestion of you sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Ok... Its settled then, Remus?" asked Sirius while looking at him.

"Yeah?" Remus said while still looking at you.

"Umm…" Sirius says while now looking from Remus to you to Remus ECT. "Are you ok with Raven sleeping with you?"

"Yeah I don't mind"

"You really do like her, don't you?"

Remus looks up at Sirius and then looked around and notices that only he, Sirius, and obviously you were the only ones in the common room.

"Yeah" he said answering Sirius' question.

He then picked you up (bridal style) and walked to the boys' dorm and placed you on his bed and pulled the covers over you, and got ready for bed himself and climbed in his bed putting his arm around your waist. Subconsciously you moved closer to him and mumbled something like "don't go". Remus then tightened his grip on you taking a deep breath, breathing in your rose and jasmine scent while falling into a deep sleep himself but before that he whsipered, "don't worry I won't go anywhere Raven ' sigh' ".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

You woke up to muttering, you groaned pulling the covers over your head but found out you couldn't. That's when you notice that something was around your waist. You turned around and come face to face with a sleeping Remus, you blushed because of how close you were and that you sort of liked him, even though you didn't show it at first. Then you looked up and saw that Sirius, James, Peter, and some guy that you met, his name is John, were all looking down at you with these stupid grins on their faces.

"Is he good in bed?" That's John and what you just now found out his perverted mind asked.

"Huh?" and that's you being oblivious to anything and everything going on during the morning. Then Sirius smacks him on the back of the head and dragged everyone out, while bad mouthing John, along with everyone else.

That's when you heard Remus started to wake up and turned your head to look at him. As he opened his eyes and looked into yours, he seemed to be in a trance, that's when you noticed that his eyes were turning to a golden-amber color. He than started to growl and in a swift movement he was straddling you with his hand on each side of your head. Now, normally any normal person would be scared but you weren't. You were, however, in a also trance like state just starring at him as he bent down and crushed his lips on to yours, kissing you and you kissing him back as a reaction, while slowly bringing your hands up as not to upset him, to wrap your arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. He growled in satisfaction, suddenly came out of his trance and pulled back quickly as if realizing what he was doing. He looked into your eyes sadly while you watched his eyes trail down to your lips seeing blood coming from them, then his eyes looked at the same time sad, angry and longing as if he's wanting something.

_I can't believe he kissed me and……I liked it!_

And without thinking you grabbed to back of his neck and pulled him down and started to kiss him again. Surprisingly, he kissed back with no hesitation and licked your lips asking for entrance, you accepted by opening your mouth as you heard him gasp by letting him do this. He then started to explore every inch of your mouth when…

Remus pulled away abruptly as you groaned in disappointment when the door opened to reveal James looking shocked when Remus was getting off the bed with you still lying there panting. Remus got dressed and walked out of the room like nothing happened. James was still standing there shocked when you got up and started to walk towards him and stopped when you are in front of him.

"James, are you alright?" you say in a concerned voice.

"Hnn…Wha…What! Oh, yeah, I'm ok. Umm…Lily's looking for you."

"Oh…Ok thanks" you say with a small smile on your face. You then go to the girls' dorm to "freshen up" then go down to the common room where everyone is except James. You sat down next to Remus, which was the only seat left, and turned your head to look at him and started to smile but stopped when you saw how pale he was.

"Remus are-" you were cut off by Lily. "Raven I'm going to get some breakfast. Would you like to come with me?" she said in a suspicions tone.

"No I'm fine" you say still looking at Remus with a concerned look as he was looking into the fire pit not even bothering to look at you.

"Well I'm hungry, I'll go with you, my love" said James as he's now coming down the steps into the common room, while stuffing something in his robes.

"Great" Lily said sarcastically. And everyone left to the great Hall or some unknown destination, except you and Remus. Silence filled the common room when…

"I'm sorry" Remus said breaking the silence.

"For what?" you say with a confused face.

"For this morning when I…I…ki-"

"You mean when you kissed me?" you said while starting to blush at the thought.

"Yeah that" Remus nodded hen turned his head to look at you "umm…can... you keep a secret?"

"Yes"

"Well I want to tell you something even though I've only known you for almost 2 days now, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Ok, I won't"

"Well I'm a…a were…I…uhh…I'm a werewolf." He said closing his eyes and turning away as if waiting for you to scream or do something, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes and looked at you to still see the same look of concern on your face.

"So that's why you look so pale. There's a full moon out tonight isn't there?" you asked.

He looked at you shocked "you're not going to scream or something."

"Why would I? Would it make you feel better?"

"Uhh…I…don't know?" he said while thinking. There was silence again until you yelled quietly and sarcastically.

"Oh…umm…Ahh…oh no! You're a werewolf! Run away!" you said making a dramatic face then went back to normal like nothing happened.

"There is that better?" you asked him while leaning in a little then want back. Remus just stared at you then all of a sudden started laughing.

"What?"

'Remus still laughing'

"What's so funny to make you laugh?"

"You…and that…face…you made…" he said while laughing and gasping for air. About ten minutes past when he finally started to stop laughing. He then stood up and offered you his hand and accepted it, and then you both walk out of the common room together…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

(A/N: Ok I'm skipping to the end of the last class of the day. Nothing really happens during the classes.)

"Ok class dismissed!" said Professor Kettlebum, who is the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. You went straight to common room skipping dinner. As you got to the common room you saw Sirius and James holding Remus up and Peter trailing behind them. You watch them go down the corridor and once they were out of sight, you quickly went into the common room dropping your stuff on a nearby table and walked out of the common room. Once you get out you started running in the direction the guys went while changing into a white wolf with beep blue eyes, following their scent while thinking.

_Something's wrong…I have a feeling that this transformation will be different from the others he had._

Their scent led you to the womping willow and when you get there you start to sniff around as fast as you can while dodging the swinging tree branches. When you found their scent again with much difficulty, it led you to a knot on the tree; you put your paw in it to see if there was something there. All of a sudden a hole opened up and the willow started to settle down and then stopped moving. You then hear a howl coming from the hole and without thinking you jumped down into the hole, there you found was a tunnel and you ran through it and as you ran you came to dead end. You looked up to see a wooden trap door, when you hear the howl again, but this time its louder and it sounded as if "it" (Remus) is in pain and you couldn't stand it any longer. So you burst through the trap door and ran towards the howling and came upon a door that was closed. So, you backed up from the door and then ran towards it slamming your body against it as the door burst open from the impact. Then there was silence besides a whimpering noise, and off to the side was a rat that transformed into Peter, Sirius and James holding a werewolf, that was making the whimpering noise, up against the wall, and they're all looking at you with a confused expression (btw your still in your animagus form), then gradually changed to a suspicious look as you slowly walked up to the werewolf that is still whimpering in pain, ignoring Sirius and James that are still holding the werewolf against the wall. As you got closer, everyone now noticed that the werewolf only has his attention on you. When you were about a foot away he let out a growl, but not the kind as if saying 'Get the fuck away or I'll kill you' it was a growl as if saying 'You do anything bad to me and I'll attack'. You then paused for a second then went up to him and rubbed you head on his stomach then showed submission by showing your belly and stayed in that position until he grunted in satisfaction. You then got up and transformed into your human form, still looking at the werewolf in the eye.

"Ray-" Sirius started to say but you put your hand up to stop him from talking.

"Later" you say in a monotone voice. "Can you guys go outside of the room?" you say not even looking at them.

"But he'll-" James started to say but you cut him off.

"No he won't, please just do as I say."

They all sighed and left closing the door. Once they left the room you took a deep breath and walked closer to the now snarling werewolf. You than slowly lifted your hand to pet him but he growled at you ans you quickly pulled back and then tried again, but his time while bringing your hand up you spoke to him softly.

"Remus" you spoke as you got your hand about two inches from the right side of his wolven face but stopped when his eyes shifted from your eyes to your hand while growling warningly then looked back to your eyes. You put your hand on the side of his wolven face while saying softly and petting his face slowly.

"It's ok…Its ok…shhh…Its ok"

And you kept saying that while coming closer to him and hugged him. Remus then settled down and started to change back to his human self but before he fully changed back to normal he bit you hard on the crook of you neck and licked the blood off as you cringed, but still held on to him making no noise as he slide down into a sitting position as you straddled his legs.

"Hnnmmm…ah...wha" Remus stuttered holding his head and then looked up at you.

"Wha…Raven…What are you doing here? And where are the guys?"

You giggled lightly "I followed your scent, and then when I got here I asked to guys to leave the room." As you said this, his face changed from curious to anger.

"What do you mean you asked to them to leave the room, you could have gotten hurt!" he says while growling.

You just ignored him and went on saying "As I was saying after I asked the guys to leave the room 'growls from Remus' I was able to calm you down and while you were changing back, you…" you trailed off while looking down.

"I…I what?" Remus said with worry in his voice. You then said quietly while still looking down.

"You…You…sigh you marked me." You say while now showing him the bit mark he had given you. You than looked at him as he narrowed his eyes in deep thought.

"But doesn't that mean you'll-"

"No! When I say you marked me, what I mean is that you kinda marked me as your mate so in a way I'm your girl now."

"sigh would you...I mean...that is WOULD you be me girl? Because if not its ok." He said while starting to blush. You laughed quietly at how nervous he is. Then you say, "Yeah, I'll be your girl" while leaned in and kissed him softly in the lips and he deepened the kiss by pulling you closer and just as he lick the bottom of your lips…

"Ahem!"


End file.
